Solar: After Breaking Dawn Renesmee & Jacob POV
by RenesmeeDisneyFanTeamJasper
Summary: Renesmee is grown and her ever growing reletionship with Jacob Black finally getting somewhere. And with unexpected clues from the Voltri coming from nowhere, it seems that Renesmee has about the same luck as her now-vampire mother Bella. Drama/Humor/Love
1. Pre Face

** Pre Face**

**_I lie there sweltering and shaking fiercely underneath the harsh grip of the monster's glare. I wanted to snap to scream to my content, but I knew that would do no good. Having my family feel my pain along with me would only make it worse for all of them. I couldn't stand to think they might have to feel even a fraction of what I was suffering at that very moment. All of a sudden, almost instantaneously, the pain was gone, I felt relief, and I heard the noise that sounded like boulders thrashing together then ripping apart and crashing to the ground. Then, the sound just stopped, and I couldn't hear, or feel a single thing. I'm not positive what was going on, but I was losing feeling and even when I tried to scream my senses wouldn't react. I felt like, well, like I couldn't feel anything, because I couldn't. My consciousness was slipping and I was fading away with it. But I didn't care I could still think and only one thing, one creature, was filling my mind. I didn't know where he was, and they me enough panic to start to pull through. Where was he? I had no idea, and I didn't like the answer I had for myself._**


	2. My Best Friend

I woke suddenly to the sound of roaring laughter and a suddenly soaking wet back as ice cold water was dumped on me and one name crossed my mind.

Emmett! I thought. I rolled over to come face-to-face with my forever twenty (and forever boyishly innocent and annoying) uncle. Out of everyone that is a part of the Cullen Clan he was the most playful. He loved to play tricks on everyone (most always me) but I always found some way to get him back. So when he teased you, it was impossible NOT to forgive him. Besides, nothing bugged Emmet.

"Why good morning Nessie," he sang "did you sleep we- ugh!!" Before he could even finish his sentence I had jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground. "Why yes I did Emmett, how kind of you for asking." I grinned "and thank you, I no longer have to shower." We laughed together has I shook what water was left in my hair all over him. But so quickly I didn't even see it coming, Emmett flung me over his shoulder and I let out a playful yelp.

I slapped my hand against his cheek and whispered into his head using my ability and said "You are in so much trouble."

"Ooh, I'm so afraid." He shook sarcastically. I fell out his grasp and started chasing him around the cottage. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob and Jasper rolling over each other with laughter and Jasper finally managed to spit out "I told you so, now pay up."

My Uncle Jasper was one of my favorite Cullens. Not only was he fun to be around (that may or may not have to do with his uncanny ability to mess with people's emotions) but his stories of being an ex-confederate were amazing to me. I was the only one who never got bored with them. I had a certain kick for listening/writing stories and U.S. history so Jasper was perfect to go to. He also loved to gamble with Emmett and Jacob on simple matters. Much to Bella and Rosalie's dismay, so did I. They thought I hung around those two to much. But they're the most fun to be around. It only took about half a second to realize that I was another part of the bet, but I didn't care, I just realized something, Jacob was here! Then I felt pretty foolish for chasing my uncle like a small child when he was right there, Jacob was my best friend in the whole world, and also, he was my boyfriend. When I was physically about 15 my parents sat me down and explained to me the whole imprinting issue. Then I felt a wave of relief because that meant that he had felt the same way I'd been feeling about him recently.

So I stopped and brushed myself off and skipped over to him and jumped into his warm embrace. He smelled liked fresh grass; he's been wolf-jogging. And what is that other smell? Is it . . . roses? As in the roses outside my window? I hadn't realized my hand had landed on his cheek, so he answered my question for me.

"Yea, those are your roses, I didn't want to leave you so I slept outside your window, just to make sure you were safe."

"Ooh, you big softie!" I smiled. But safe? Safe from what? He attempted to change the subject by kissing me. It worked. I was completely distracted and forgot everyone else's presence. Actually, I forgot about everything else until Jasper cleared his throat but I simply motioned for him to leave. But Jacob stopped as if he agreed with him, gee thanks Jazz. I decided he was right and guessed the most fun way to go to the house.

"Race ya to the house Jacob!" I exclaimed

"You are so on!" he laughed and off we went.

Yes, this is a short chapter, I know. Trust me though it gets better so keep reading! Next chapter by tomorrow! It gets more intense!


	3. Ready For School?

**Ready for School?**

When we got to the house the whole family was about doing their normal vampire routine since they couldn't sleep.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, hands resting in Esme's lap just staring off into space just enjoying being with their true love. Jasper and Emmett had walked in behind us. Jasper went over to sit with Alice, who was reading a clothing catalogue on a chair, and rested his head on her lap she smiled as she started petting his hair she looked up at me and gave a brilliant white smile. I couldn't help but smile back, Alice is Alice, there's no way around that and Emmett went to sit with Rosalie on the couch, he gave her a quick kiss and then they cradled against each other as Rosalie muttered "You smell like the _dog._" She whined.

"Always a pleasure blondie," Jacob joked. "Guess what? I've got new jokes, just for you."

"Hmm, lovely."

It didn't surprise me that Edward and Bella were at the piano playing her lullaby she had nailed it down to the note and she was reciting it as Edward looked at her longingly. The story of their love to me was that of a fairytale. I was considering it writing it into a book, talk about a bestseller. I pulled Jacob over to the piano to greet them for the morning. Bella stood up and gave me a hug while Edward sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Would you please stop racking through my head daddy? You wouldn't believe how pestering it get's when you learn something before I can even say it out loud."

Edward laughed at me as if I had said a funny joke and stated "Actually Nessie, I wasn't even going through your head; Jacob just has a vivid . . . imagination, that's all." I looked over at Jake but he simply shook his head and moved on to the next subject.

"So Edward, are you going to tell her every teenagers nightmare from hell, or shall I?"

"Wait, what?!" I asked confused. What was he talking about?

"Well," Edward anwered my thoughts, "since you're clearly smart enough, and we feel that you are ready, we want you to go to high school with us well, tommorrow."

High school? Really? Yes, I actualty wanted to go to high school because I only knew o few humans and they were all adults (my Grandpa Charlie, Billy Black, and Mrs. Clearwater) but my parents were worried that I could easily slip-up. But considering the fact that i'm half-human trying to hunt humans felt very canobolistic sounding.

Everyone except Edward must have taken my silence as a bad thing so I corrected them by exclaiming "Yes, I really want to go to high school! This'll be great!" I felt Bella, Emmett and Jacob question me possibly being delirious "No, i'm not kidding this will be great, I mean with you all and Jacob there, what could go wrong?"

I felt the room shift uncomftorably when I mentioned Jacob."Wait" I asked"Jacob. . . is coming. . . with us. Right?"

"That's what we wanted to tell you Nessie." Carlisle explained as he got up from the couch and walked over to me " About three years ago, four teachers transfered from the high school Jacob graduated from to Forks High because after the original school burnt down all the teachers moved out of state. That's the reason we can stay but we don't know if those teachers had Jacob as a student, it's to risky, they could easily get supicious, we don't want to leave now do we? To move away from Jacob?"

"No," I sighed "we don't want to move from Jacob."

I heard a scoff come from the couch.

"Well _most_ of don't want to leave Rosalie."

Alice shrieked with joy and jumped up and over to me in less time for me to blink which caused me to stumble backwards just in time for Jacob to catch me. I wanted to stay there and curl up in his warm arms but it would be rude to ignore Alice who was standing right in front of me. I hadn't noticed I had gotten so much taller than her, at least inches. But that still left me as the second shortest supernatural here.

"Ooo!" she squealed "I just knew you were going to say yes!"

"But you can't see my future Alice!"

"Yea, I know. But who would give up an opportunity to be dressed by me!"

"What?" I asked my eyes wide with shock. I wasn't scared of Alice, but her enthusiasm for clothes was WAY out there.

"Please?" she asked, her golden eyes wide with a hint of puppy-dog-pout going on. "if you don't let me dress you, at least come shopping with me and Jasper!"

I looked over Alice's head and shot Jasper an apologetic smile. He gave me one back and winked at me. We both knew, one way or another, Alice was helping me get ready for school. We all knew Jasper was the only one who could put up with Alice and her shopping hobby. Another reason they were made for each other. I decided I might as well make her happy so I smiled and said "Of course you can help me get ready Alice!" She hugged me tightly and dashed up the stairs and back in less the a heartbeat.

Oh my.

In her hands she held large bags of clothes from other countries as I correctly guessed from the foriegn tags and make up in shades I didn't even know exsisted. The same time Edward laughed at my thoughts, I heard Jacob mumble "Holy crap." as he stared at the bags she held. As I gaped at everything Bella walked over to me, put her hand on my shoulders and whispered "Get use to it."

"Gee thanks mom." I mumbled. She grinned slightly and walked behind Edward, obviously she stratigized that if she gout out of Alice's main stream of vision so she couldn't get picked out. Why didn't I think of that?

"Ok, who's first?" Alice asked excitedly.

Now, I was afraid.

**Note: Please Review! Also read the next chapter coming out in the next couple days something really BIG happens (hint: If you like romance you better read Chapter 3 promise it comes out soon!) -Kelsi-**

**(P.S. I know the chapters have been kind of short but they have gotten longer and more intense!) = ^)**


	4. Best Day Ever

"Uh Alice, isn't this a bit much for a first day of school?" I asked as I stared at the mounds upon mounds of the make-up and foriegn hair products. She was planning on doing each one of us up for our "first day", wneh in actuality they all graduated at least 25 times. Jacob was lucky enough to have escaped to run the perimeter with his "not-pack" pack (aside from Leah and Seth, Paul and Quill had joined Jacob's pack much to Jacob's dismay. But he wasn't down in the dumps either.) Bella had been through high school twice, once as human and one as vampire and she was stubborn to be skeptical about going back.

But, this was my first, and I was a little nervous.

Frankly, I've never seen school to be that bad, I was excited to go, but the new rules my parents tossed on me after i'd made the agreement simply make no sense. First off, i'm not aloud to conversate with other classmates. Why? Because I won't be tempted to attack them but they still get the subconsious feeling to be scared so might as well not raise rumors. Second, I have to practice not calling them "mom and dad" anymore. Not that I ever did in my head, but out loud I might slip up. Hmm, I think i'll milk that. Third, I lie and say im Bella's sister we have the same eye shape and facial structures so it'd be easiest to lie about. Fourth, and this one is out of our control but why can't Jacob come to school with us?! I can't understand why when two vampires fall in love seperating them is like a federal felony of the supernatural. But why was it when A half-vampie/half-human girl falls in love with a werewolf that imprinted on her as a baby it simply doesn't matter if they're together or not. Huh, maybe that's why, it's such a mouth full.

"Of course it is!" Alice beamed "besides, it's only 11:40, we've got all night!" her mentioning that reminded me of my subconsious

"Well darn i'm tired" I added extra sarcasm for emphasis.

"Renesmee, maybe you should head off to bed." Carlisle suggested catching on to my hint. _Thank you_. I mouthed he laughed once and went on back to reading.

I decided to play along with my own little game. "Oh fine Carlisle, I guess I need to get 9 hours of sleep for school tommorrow, I didn't forget."

Awesome, nobody was catching on I decided to break for it. Oh no, I forgaot about Daddy! Crap!

"Oh Nessie, I think you mean _6_ hours of sleep considering the first 3 will be making out with Jacob in your room?" Edward interjected.

Three things happen then. My face blushed deep red to the point my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Two, Jacob picked that moment to come in through his run still in wolf form, completley unaware of the akward moment which just occured. And three, Emmett burst out laughing hi booming laugh.

I took me a second to contain the many things I wanted to snap back or retaliate but I tried not to think of them so Edward couldn't hear them. During that time, Edward stared at me with a smmirk on his face, Jacob who was still trying to figure out what was going on, stopped when his eyes fell on my face. If he couldn't tell, I wasn't happy.

"Well Edward," I retorted "at least what we do is less graphic than the passion fest will be enjoying with each other. All. Night. Long.

Oh now Jacob was caught up. He started laughing his barking wolf laugh, I loved his laugh. And for the first time in my life, Edward was at a loss for wrods. Yikes.

"Come on Jakie!" I squealed He motioned for me to go on. Hmph, he was going to have one of thos half-way conversations. Where Edward reads Jacob's thougts and answers them. Which is bad for everyone else because they can't follow it. Plus, no point in staying and eavesdropping if I can't understand half of it.

As I was walking toward the forest I heard Edward mutter "Proposal? So soon?" Huh? Oh wait, Jared must be proposing to Kim, how sweet! Before I took off running to the house I heard Edward say "Oh Jacob, when you change back to human form, those pants _will_ be on before you enter my daughter's room." I stiffled a giggle and took of running.

When I got o the house, I ran strait to the window in my room and jumoed right through it. Then I thought about which P.J's to wear. I decided on a silky green nightgown and pastel green cotton pants. Since green was Jacob's favorite color. I went to sit on the open window seel and began thinking about before me and Jacob, before me even. But then he showed up. His beautiful white teeth glistening against his smooth, russet skin.

"Renesmee: he sighed as he came to sit across from me on the window seel. I think he could tell I wasn't paying attention because he looked worried suddenly. "Nessie, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, no Jacob i'm fine" I assured him "I was just. . . thinking. How were things before me? Were the better even? Am I alot like Bella?"

Jacob stretched over and kissed my forehead and spoke softly "You know how I felt about Bella before you were born. And those were some of the best years of my life, but being here with you, moments like right now, are my most treasured memories of all time. You are alot like Bella physically, you have her cheeks and eye shape. I miss her eyes, but I like them better on you. Don't worry though, your personality is all your own. Determined, faithful, a wonderful sense of humor."

"Those first few sentences were about my mom, you know that right?"

"And the attention span of the goldfish." He smiled at me and we both laughed. After that he stopped and stared at me which of cousre, made me blush feircely and I looked out the window.

He took my chinn and pulled my face to his. "I love the blush in your face." he whispered. He was so close, I could feel him breathing on my face. But I just couldn't drop the Bella thing.

"You mean," I stated "you miss Bella's blush andd your glad you get to see it again on my face."

Jacob looked very confused "You don't get it do you?" he asked "all those years I thought I loved Bella but I never imprinted because she was only half of you. I loved her because I was waiting for you. I hate to admit it, but I needed to know Edward, or i'd never of gotten you, and I don't think I could bear that, a life without you."

"I hurt your feelings didn't I? I'm so sorry." I muttred. He instantly rushed to my side and comforted me "No please don't be Nessie. I'm sorry, i'm sorry I haven't made my feelings absolutey clear yet."

I stared at him, completley lost.

"You mean the world to me Nessie. I didn't know what I wanted before you. First, I thiught I wanted Bella. Then I though I didn't want to be the Alpha. I thought I didn't want to watch you kill who I thought I loved, but as you can see, I knew nothing. I thought I wanted those things but I don't. All I want is you. I love you."

Did it by any chance seem as if I was at a loss for words? Because I was.

"I loved you too." I squeaked out quietly, it was all I could manage.

He beamed "That's all I needed to know." And with that he leaned across the window seel, closing off any space between us and kissed me. His lips were soft but hard aganst mine. I closed the last gap between us by wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his torso. We continued kissing on the seel before it became uncomftorable and then he carried me to my bed. He tugged the loose ponytail out of my hair and chucked it out the window. Ha! I'll never see that sucker again. I heard a crack before we landed on the golden comforter with a soft thud.

"Damn," he muttered his lips running along my neck, "that was what, the fifth chair I broke?"

"Uh, sixth actualy." I laughed. Then we relized that we weren't kissing and we went right on back to enjoying our special time together.

******************************************************************************************************************

Some half hour later we stopped. Well crap. I was gasping for air, _how embarassing_, I thought. But when I looked over at Jacob, with his ragged, shaggy hair and his muscled chest pumping up and down for air just like me. I looked up expecting him to make a crack about our reletionship compared to Bella and Edward's "nighttime reletionship". But when I looked at his face I found no humor, just seriousness and compassion. He was staring me down again, so again, I looked away, embarrased.

"Renesemee," Jacob said between gasps of air.

"What Jacob? Is something wrong?" I asked suddenly worried. Did I hurt him? Agian?

"No, well, yes actually something is wrong." he stated. I stared at him blankly.

He sighed.

"My problem is the fact that i'm such a freaking coward!" He whispered loudly. "I'm supposed to be a leader, save lives, protect them. But at the same time," he murmmered into the blanket "I can't even propose to the girl I love and I know will never hurt me and I just want to be with her forever."

If I could have fainted, I would have already been on the floor.

Now, he was on the floor, on one knee holding a tiny purple box made from silk. He looked up at me, his large, round eyes and shaggy hair in all. He was stuttering, not exactly sure what to say.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will love you all my life and if you don't mind, no uh, not mind but please, will you marry me?" he finally blurted out.

Then I started to started to cry. He embraced me in huge, warm arms and cradled me against his chest on the floor "N-Nessie, i'm sorry if I upset you, really, maybe if we. . . " he continued to pratle on.

"Now i'm being stupid," I cut him off "I shouldn't be crying on the happiest moment of my life." Jacob looked confused and I moved my voice down to a whisper "Of course i'll marry Jacob Black."

He beamed a glowing smile again, but this time, I think it lit up the room. He reached for my hand so he could place to ring on my finger but his hand was so shaky he dropped it twice muttering "Damn." when he had to reach under the bed to retrieve it each time.

I laughed and said "You need to work on your language." I expected a sly response back but he simply smiled and said "anything for you."

He placed the ring on my left ring finger. It was a thin golden band with one main dimond in the center being gently encircled by tines rubies around the entire ring in a spiraling pattern. True love shown on the back when you tilt it in a certain light. Then we stared at each other for what seemed like all night. I was so happy I rested my hand against his face, showing him my thoughts. About what I feel our future holds for us, and replaying everyword he said through my point of view. I stopped at when he smiled at me and thought, _your smile gets me every time_. He started laughing so I couldn't help but laugh along.

This was truly the happiest day of life.

"I really do wish you could read my mind, Nessie." He said after a few minutes of runnning his hand through my hair. "that way you could see how I really feel right now, words just can't express it."

"I think I can interpret through your smile." I said, sftly stretching in his warm embrace. "but I need to ask Alice to start planning the wedding and I have so many ideas for where we should honeymoon, I don't sparkle like everyone else in the clan so we could go anywhere, Key West? Fiji? Hawaii?"

"Actualy, scratch that, i'm glad you can't read my mind right now" Joking grin.

I laughed and shoved him off the bed "Pig!" I squealed.

"But,"Jacob added "you should know that Alice saw Bella and Edward at a wedding and she knew it was ours so she's half-way through the guest list, ordered flowers, hope you love lilacs, and looking through catalouges of lace to decorate the house with."

"Hmm, you think I should've seen that coming, figures though" I said. Of course I didn't get any say in my own wedding with Alice here.

I finally fell asleep, still embraced in Jacob's arms. I was sure to wake up sweating but I didn't care, in a matter of weeks I would be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black!


End file.
